smile
by kuncipintu
Summary: Tersenyumlah walau kau tak ingin. Tersenyumlah walau kau tahu senyum itu sesungguhnya tak ada. / "Nah, kalau kau tersenyum begitu, wajahmu jadi manis lagi." / Biarkan saja. Toh besok kau masih bisa tersenyum lagi. / [one sided haehyuk] / warnings inside / it's haehyuk again! / RnR, please ?


**Warnings**

_possible_ typos & miss typos. mengandung isu shounen-ai; slash; boys love.

fic dengan pendeskripsian bertele-tele dan plot yang _pointless._

* * *

**Smile**

_by_

kuncipintu

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Senyum merupakan awal untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain._

* * *

**S**eperti anak kecil yang diberi es krim, kau tersenyum manis ketika pertama kali mendengar namanya dan menyambut uluran tangannya yang hangat. Itu bukan hal yang luar biasa, kau memang selalu tersenyum di setiap napasmu. Tersenyum di setiap langkah kakimu. Tersenyum di setiap ayunan tanganmu. Kau selalu tersenyum atas segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu.

Terkadang, senyummu tidak selalu berarti bahagia. Ada senyum sedih, senyum pahit, senyum iba, dan senyum yang lain-lain. Tapi mereka sama; sama-sama senyum.

Dan senyum yang kau ukir ketika berkenalan dengannya adalah senyum yang paling sering kau umbar pada dunia; senyum bahagia, senyum tertarik. Dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang panas walau tak berubah merah, kau tersenyum padanya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Bukankah ia begitu indah?

Wajahnya begitu bersinar seperti matahari pantai. Badannya tinggi tegap dengan surai-surai halus di atas kepalanya—mengingatkanmu pada nyiur yang ditiup angin pantai. Bahkan aromanya pun terasa menyegarkan seperti aroma pasir pantai yang bercampur dengan bau air laut.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya mengingatkanmu pada laut. Laut—sesuai dengan namanya; Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum dan tersenyum lagi seolah kau tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya.

**.**

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Senyum merupakan cara terbaik dalam menghadapi sesuatu._

* * *

**K**etika nilai ulangan Matematika diumumkan dan kau hanya mendapatkan huruf C besar di kertas ulanganmu, kau tersenyum karena itu berarti Donghae akan memaksamu untuk tetap belajar bersama dengannya. Ketika kau membuka lemari es-mu dan tidak mendapati sebotol pun susu _strawberry _kesukaanmu, kau tersenyum karena kau jadi memiliki alasan untuk mengajak Donghae pergi bersama. Ketika kau lagi-lagi tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramen ke seragammu di depan banyak orang, kau tersenyum karena kau tahu Donghae akan segera mendatangimu dan membersihkan seragammu sambil mengomel tentang seberapa cerobohnya dirimu.

Lihat, kau selalu berhasil menemukan hal positif dari setiap kejadian negatif. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, semua hal positif yang kau temukan selalu mengandung kata 'Donghae' di dalamnya.

Kau bukannya merasa senyummu indah sehingga harus dipamerkan dan diumbar-umbar. Kau bukannya merasa senyum adalah sebuah kewajiban hingga harus dilakukan setiap waktu.

Kau hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa melakukannya. Kau tidak akrab dengan kegiatan yang disebut menangis. Itu hanya membuang energi dan membuat orang lain di sekitarmu merasa tidak nyaman; lain halnya dengan tersenyum.

Selain itu, kau suka tersenyum karena tiap kali kau melakukannya, Donghae akan membalasmu dengan senyuman juga. Melihat senyuman Donghae bagaikan hadiah yang kau dapat setelah mengukir senyum seharian penuh.

Tapi ketika kau melihat Donghae menangis untuk pertama kali, kau juga ikut menangis. Padahal kau benci menangis. Kenapa kau menangis hanya karena melihat sahabatmu menangis?

.

Kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah Donghae sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae bersama kakak laki-laki dan ibunya. Donghae tidak menangis saat pemakaman berlangsung, ia hanya meremas tanganmu erat seolah memberi tahu dirimu kalau ia kuat dan sanggup melalui ini.

Tapi ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan sahabatmu itu sendirian di hari berduka dan menginap di rumahnya, kau melihat Donghae yang biasanya terlihat begitu tegar dan sempurna menjadi sangat rapuh karena tangisan. Saat itu tengah malam, kalian hanya berdua di kamar Donghae. Rumah yang biasa selalu terasa hangat itu menjadi sangat sepi malam ini.

Mata cokelat tua Donghae yang biasa berbinar seperti matahari pantai itu berubah menjadi berkabut karena tertutup air mata. Kau benci melihat bagaimana mata indah itu harus tertutup air, kau benci menyaksikan bagaimana bibir tipis Donghae yang biasa tersenyum untukmu malah sibuk mengeluarkan isakan tertahan.

"Donghae-_ya_, hanya dengan menangis tidak akan mengubah semuanya jadi lebih baik. Dasar kau cengeng," kau berbicara dengan nada meremehkan. Padahal semua orang bisa melihat kalau hidung dan matamu memerah.

Pada akhirnya, kalian menangis bersama dengan tangan bertautan. Donghae menangisi ayahnya yang pergi lebih dulu, sedangkan kau menangisi Donghae yang menangis.

Hidup terasa sangat jernih dan polos saat itu, bukan?

**.**

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Senyum dapat merubah wajah dan sikap seseorang._

* * *

"_**Y**__a_... Kenapa kau cemberut begitu, eoh?" Kau merasakan kedua tangan Donghae menepuk pipimu pelan.

Kau masih bergeming pada posisi awalmu, berdiam di bangku kelas sambil melipat lengan di depan dada. Hari masih pagi, siswa lain tidak ada yang datang sepagi ini dan itu menyebabkan kelas kalian sangat sepi. Hari masih pagi, dan kau tidak tersenyum seperti biasa—hal yang aneh mengingat kau adalah Eunhyuk si Raja Senyum-Gusi.

Donghae menghela napas karena kau tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu duduk di bangkunya sendiri—yang bersebelahan dengan bangkumu—sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Kau membiarkan saja sahabatmu itu melakukan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Kau masih marah karena kemarin, Hyuk?" Donghae memecah keheningan di antara kalian berdua.

Kau mendengar nada ragu dan takut di kalimat Donghae barusan dan itu membuatmu mengumpat dalam hati karena kau sangat benci jika nada semacam itu keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja kau ingat kejadian kemarin karena pertanyaan Donghae tadi. Kemarin seharusnya kau menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Donghae untuk sekedar berjalan mengelilingi Myeongdong yang ramai atau mencoba _game center_ yang baru dibuka di dekat perumahanmu. Tapi Donghae tiba-tiba membatalkan janji kalian dan mengatakan kalau ia ada urusan mendadak.

Sebenarnya itu bukan hal besar, bukan? Mengingat kalian selalu punya banyak waktu—hampir setiap hari—untuk selalu bersama.

Kau hanya tidak suka fakta bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya pihak yang terlihat terlalu bersemangat tentang acara jalan-jalan ini. Kau bahkan sudah bersiap sejak pagi, memilih baju yang akan kau kenakan sejak malam sebelumnya, dan mulai merencanakan apa yang akan kalian lakukan seharian itu—hanya untuk mendapati Donghae tidak dapat pergi bersamanya.

"Aku _'kan_ sudah minta maaf." Suara Donghae yang terdengar setengah memelas menghamburkan lamunanmu tentang kejadian kemarin. Nada memelas itu selalu membuatmu ingin memeluk Donghae dan berujar; "Tidak apa. Aku tidak marah."

Dan kau memang hampir melakukan itu jika saja Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya; "Aku kemarin harus pergi ke rumah Jessica untuk membantunya menyiapkan pesta, jadi—,"

"Siapa Jessica?" potongmu dengan nada dingin. Mengapa kau terlihat begitu tidak senang?

Sesaat Donghae terlihat terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab karena kalimatnya kau potong tiba-tiba. Namun sejurus kemudian, wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyum menawan dengan binar mata antusias. Ah, apakah dia sebegitu senang karena kau akhirnya mengajaknya bicara?

"Jessica itu tetangga baruku. Dia menempati rumah bekas keluarga Park itu, yang di depan rumahku. Kau tahu, 'kan? Dan kemarin _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk membantu Jessica karena keluarganya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka." jelas Donghae panjang-lebar, jelas sekali ia sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Maaf karena itu kita tidak jadi mencoba _game center_ baru," Donghae menyisipkan nada menyesal di kalimat paling akhir.

"Tapi hari ini kita bisa kesana! Aku juga tidak ada teman di rumah, _eomma_ dan Donghwa-_hyung_ pasti pulang sore lagi," Donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lebar yang selalu berhasil membuatmu ikut tersenyum manis.

Sedikit konyol ketika dibayangkan; hanya sebuah senyum di pagi hari yang sejuk ini, dan kau langsung melupakan kekesalanmu yang sudah kau pendam sejak semalam. Dan tentu saja yang lebih mendukung _mood_-mu adalah kalimat "Jessica adalah tetangga".

Jessica hanya tetangga...

"Nah, kalau kau senyum begitu _'kan_, wajahmu jadi terlihat manis lagi," celetukan Donghae berhasil membuat senyummu makin lebar dan tulang pipimu terasa terbang.

**.**

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Hanya dengan sedikit senyuman, kau akan terlihat kuat._

* * *

**K**au sudah berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia dan antusias tiap kali Donghae bercerita tentang tetangga barunya (yang sudah tidak begitu baru, karena ini sudah enam bulan sejak kepindahannya). Kau sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir ketika Donghae lagi-lagi memuji betapa terampil si Jessica itu.

Jessica. Gadis itu Donghae perkenalkan padamu sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Wajahnya cantik—sangat cantik, malah—dan imut di saat bersamaan. Nada bicaranya lembut dan membuatnya terlihat anggun. Selera humornya tidak buruk, dan tampaknya sangat cocok dengan selera humor Donghae.

Sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini, topik yang Donghae bicarakan (setiap kalian mampir ke _game center_ atau warung _ramyeon_ langganan) adalah Jessica. Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, lalu PR Kimia yang sulit minta ampun, kemudian Jessica dan Jessica lagi.

Kau berusaha membelokkan pembicaraan ke topik 'persediaan-susu-_strawberry_-yang-sudah-habis' dan—seperti biasanya—Donghae akan segera menemanimu ke toko untuk membeli susu _strawberry_ lagi. Hanya saja, bedanya kali ini adalah, Donghae tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang seberapa suka Jessica pada buah _strawberry_.

Kau tersenyum ketika Donghae berkata bahwa Jessica terlihat imut dan menarik seperti buah stroberi. Kau juga hanya tertawa kecil ketika Donghae mengucapkan; "Kau juga seperti stroberi, Hyuk. Asam dan berbintil-bintil." Tentu saja Donghae hanya bercanda—ia mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk jerawat yang mulai tumbuh di dahimu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menahan perih ketika menyadari betapa berbeda Jessica dan dirimu di mata Donghae.

Senyuman di bibirmu itu muncul kembali keesokan harinya ketika kau berangkat sekolah sendirian, teman sekelasmu yang terkenal badung menegurmu dari jauh. "Hei, Hyukjae! Tumben berangkat sendiri! Kemana pacarmu si Donghae-yang-super-tampan-tapi-lembek itu?!"

Teman-teman si badung tertawa terbahak-bahak—menertawakanmu. Kau pun ikut tertawa, bukan karena julukan "lembek" yang mereka tujukan untuk Donghae, melainkan karena cuplikan kalimat berbunyi; "pacarmu si Donghae".

Mengapa kau begitu senang?

"_Ya_! Kami tidak pacaran, bodoh!" suara lantang Donghae menghapus tawa anak-anak tersebut.

Kau menoleh dengan cepat—terlalu cepat—sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau Donghae sudah ada di belakangmu entah sejak kapan. Dalam sekejap mata, berbagai perasaan tercampur di dalam dadamu. Kau senang karena Donghae membelamu—dan dirinya sendiri. Di sisi lain, kau merasa seolah Donghae membenci fakta bahwa kalian berdua memang mirip sepasang kekasih.

Tapi kau tak perlu terlalu lama bingung, karena kalimat Donghae yang ia bisikkan ke telingamu setelahnya, sukses menghapus rasa senang yang hanya sedikit itu.

"Hyuk, coba tebak, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Jessica."

**.**

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Tersenyumlah walau kau tak ingin. Tersenyumlah walau kau merasa dunia mengkhianatimu. Tersenyumlah walau kau tahu senyum itu sesungguhnya tak pernah ada._

* * *

**T**iga tahun. Kau sudah ada di sampingnya selama tiga tahun. Kau lah yang digenggam tangannya ketika Donghae menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Kau lah yang dipeluk ketika Donghae kembali meraih peringkat satu. Kau yang dirangkul saat Donghae berhasil mendapat tanda tangan dari Yoona SNSD. Kau yang dihadiahi sekotak kue buatan sendiri saat berulang tahun. Kau yang menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae tiap kali pemuda itu butuh teman. Kau yang menangis bersamanya. Kau yang tersenyum karena senyumnya.

Namun Jessica yang menerima hati Donghae—hati dan segala cinta yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Rasanya sangat tidak adil, bukan?

Tapi kau masih tetap tersenyum—alih-alih meraung menangisi betapa malang nasibmu. Ketika Donghae bilang tidak dapat menemanimu membeli susu _strawberry_ lagi, kau tersenyum. Ketika Jessica menyapamu dengan segala pesonanya (yang membuatmu iri dan semakin iri), kau tersenyum.

Bahkan saat ini pun, kau masih tersenyum.

"Hyuk, aku ingin berlibur ke resort ski akhir minggu ini. Kau mau ikut?" ajak sahabatmu itu ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Ah, _jinjja_? Dengan siapa saja?"

Sesaat kau berharap kalau Donghae akan menjawab; "Tidak ada, hanya kita." Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sebatas harapan sia-sia.

"Dengan Sica dan beberapa temannya," jawaban Donghae membuatmu mengulas senyum kecil—pahit.

Sudah benar-benar tidak ada waktu untukmu dan Donghae saja, ya, _'kan_?

"Kau butuh aku disana untuk mengalihkan perhatian temannya Jessica, _'kan_, supaya kau bisa berduaan dengannya?" kau meruntutkan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu kau inginkan jawabannya.

Donghae tertawa kecil dengan nada rendah, bahkan hingga detik ini kau masih merasa kecanduan akan alunan tawa itu.

"Ayolah, Hyuk~ Teman-teman Sica pasti cantik-cantik...," bujuk Donghae lagi dengan nada memelas. Kau hampir saja berdiri di atas lututmu ketika mendengar nada itu lagi setelah sekian lama, tapi kau tahu dirimu harus belajar menjadi kuat.

Jadi kau mengukir senyum dan membalas; "Aku tentu saja ingin ikut karena gadis-gadis cantik itu, tapi _noona_-ku yang menyeramkan menginginkanku untuk menemaninya ke pesta temannya." Kau berbohong.

"Ah... Kau tidak asyik." Donghae sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatmu tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari benda berwarna merah muda tersebut. Sayang sekali, bibir itu bukan milikmu.

Tapi kerucutan di bibir Donghae beralih menjadi sebuah senyuman yang menawan ketika langkah kalian sudah hampir mencapai gerbang. Kau menoleh ke arah yang dipandang Donghae, penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatmu ini begitu bahagia. Dan, tentu saja, kau mendapati Jessica disana.

Hatimu mencelos ketika Donghae berlari mendahului langkahmu dan menyambut Jessica dengan senyum lebar. Kau menyusul di belakang dengan langkah tertatih dan kaki lemas.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_, Eunhyuk_-oppa_," Jessica sedikit membungkuk ketika melihatmu, melantunkan salam dengan sopan.

Kau tersenyum tanpa membalas salamnya. Gadis ini selalu ramah dan baik padamu, tapi kau membencinya. Betapa jahatnya dirimu.

"Hyuk, maaf ya, tidak bisa pulang bersama. Kami harus membeli peralatan untuk rencana ski besok!" Kau bahkan bisa mendengar nada antusias yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan oleh Donghae. Padahal dulu, nada itu hanya ditujukan padamu tiap kali kau berhasil mendapat nilai B di ulangan Matematika.

Kau dulu harus belajar semalam suntuk agar dapat mendengar nada tersebut dari Donghae, tapi Jessica bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dan gadis itu dapat mendengarnya terus-terusan.

"Hyuk?"

Kau terbangun dari lamunan sesaatmu ketika suara merdu Donghae kembali terdengar.

"Eh? Ya, ya... Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis kalau pulang sendirian." Balasmu dengan nada gelagapan—tapi setidaknya kau tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. _Annyeong_!" Donghae memutar balik badannya, memunggungimu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _oppa_...," Jessica kembali membungkuk sopan sambil melontarkan senyum.

Kau ikut tersenyum. "_Annyeong_, bersenang-senanglah akhir minggu nanti," ucapmu pada Jessica yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol.

Kau masih berdiam di tempatmu selama beberapa detik. Menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauhimu dan terasa semakin tidak tergapai. Kau akhirnya berbalik, menuju ke arah yang berlawanan, dengan beban berat di dada.

Rasanya sesak—begitu sesak, seolah ada sesuatu yang menelan semua oksigen di sekelilingmu. Kau berjalan dan terus berjalan, tanpa arah. _Toh_ sudah tidak ada yang peduli lagi. Kalau Donghae tidak peduli, siapa lagi yang peduli padamu?—bahkan kau sendiri ragu apa kau masih menyayangi dirimu sendiri.

Dengan segala senyum yang malah terasa menusukmu pelan-pelan itu, kau tidak yakin kalau kau masih peduli pada diri sendiri. Bukankah senyuman-senyuman itu kau buat semata agar Donghae merasa tenang? Agar Donghae berpikir kalau kau ikut bahagia atas hubungannya. Agar Donghae tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau simpan dalam-dalam di hatimu.

Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa patah hati ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Dan yang lebih mengesalkanmu adalah, lukanya tidak bisa disentuh, sehingga kau tidak mampu mengobatinya atau sekedar menutupnya agar tidak terbuka lebih lebar.

Dan disinilah kau. Di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai, dengan langkah terseok-seok, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi putihmu.

_Biarkan saja,_—batinmu.

_Toh_ besok kau masih bisa tersenyum lagi.

**.**

* * *

_**Senyum. Senyum. Senyum.**_

_Karena satu-satunya jalan untuk mengingkari kenyataan tanpa berlari adalah dengan tersenyum._

_Sepalsu apapun senyummu, __**senyum, senyum, senyum.**_

* * *

.

**End of the story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **eunhaehyuk~! :D

inspirasi awal dari _quote-_nya Sai di anime NarShipp. tapi fic ini dibuat setelah dengerin _Teardrops in My Guitar_-nya Taylor Swift berulang-ulang. bagian "..._I fake a smile so he won't see..._," ituloh. ngena banget. haha. :')

dan yang pertama melintas di pikiran ketika bagian itu lewat adalah haehyuk. aduh, saya juga gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya doyan banget nyiksa mereka berdua. ampuni saya, wahai eunhaehyuk shipper lainnya~

akhir-akhir ini, minggu-minggu liburan saya tersita oleh lagu Wolf dan Let Out The Beast (yang keceh badai, ngomong-ngomong). dan itu otomatis bikin saya gak mikir sama sekali tentang OTP saya yang tercinta ini. tapi gak tau datang dari mana, tiba-tiba wajah mereka berdua nongol waktu lagunya Taylor keputar. sesuatu banget, deh... :D

Sepertinya saya sudah terlalu banyak ngoceh-_- oke, yang pasti saya berterima kasih banget pada _readers_ yang sudah baca sampai paragraf ini. juga para _reviewers_ yang sudah _review_ ficlet trilogi (mengikuti istilahnya Mbak J Clou) saya yang sebelumnya. _I love you full~_

_**Last, but definitely not least, REVIEW please? **_**:3**

**p/s : ada yang bisa bantu saya dengan genre fic ini? saya sendiri gak yakin waktu memasukkan romance/angst di genre-nya.**

.

.

xoxo,

kuncipintu.

Penajam Paser Utara, 26 Juni 2013.


End file.
